United East Coast of America (UECA) (BLZ World)
The United East Coast of America (UECA) is a country that was founded on January 27, 2029 after the East Revolt won the states of Massachusetts, New York and Rhode Island from the United States of America. The UECA currently has 138.93 million residents across all 17 regions. The President of the UECA is currently Andrew Cuomo of New York. The President of the East Coast Legislature is Seth Moulton of Massachusetts' 11th District. The union currently has 17 regions, the following are those regions based on the date they joined the union: Massachusetts, Rhode Island, New York, Connecticut, New Jersey, Vermont, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, Maine, North Carolina, Florida, Pennsylvania, New Hampshire, South Carolina, Georgia and West Virginia. The East Revolt On March 1, 2026, former Senator Elizabeth Warren of Massachusetts launched "The East Revolt". The revolt was meant to get the east coast of the United States away from the division the United States created over the past decade. She claimed she would take the states of Massachusetts and Rhode Island for her revolt. Over the next 3 months, the revolt gained much support and was regarded as the "East Uprising" by the media. By July 2026, the movement had gained 1 million members. By January 2027, the movement had 13 million, or roughly 10% of its current population with other regions included. On September 6, 2027, the movement launched The East Armed Forces and initially began with just 9,000 troops, but, quickly expanded to 18,000 by 2028. On March 4, 2028, Massachusetts held a vote to decide if Massachusetts should stay in the United States or if it should secede. The vote was 56.8% in favor of seceding and Massachusetts Governor, Seth Moulton, officially declared that Massachusetts had seceded from the United States on June 19, 2028. Massachusetts was an independent country called The Federation of Massachusetts from June 19, 2028 to January 27, 2029 making it one of the shortest-lived countries on the American continent. On January 27, 2029, Rhode Island seceded from the United States and joined Massachusetts to make the United East Coast of America. The young country enacted Elizabeth Warren as its President and created the East American Assembly of Delegates as a legislative body. Expansion On March 2, 2029, New York officially seceded from the United States and joined the United East Coast of America. On March 29, 2029, Connecticut officially joined the United East Coast of America. On July 24, 2029, New Jersey seceded from the United States and joined the United East Coast of America On July 30, 2029 New Jersey officially joined the United East Coast of America. Presidents & Presidential Elections List of Presidents: (1) Elizabeth Warren (2029-2031) Elizabeth Warren, former US Senator, was the first President of the UECA (2) Chris Murphy (2031-2033) (interim) After the death of President Elizabeth Warren, the Assembly of Delegates elected for Warren to be replaced with long time political prospect and Minister of Foreign Affairs Chris Murphy. He was slated to fill in as President until the 2033 presidential election, when he would be replaced. During the Murphy Presidency, the UECA began to normalize relations with the United States of America (USA) (3) Andrew Cuomo (2033-present) After winning the 2033 election by a wide margin, the 75-year-old New York Regional Governor was sworn into power on May 28, 2033 as the 3rd President of the UECA. During Cuomo's first term, he signed in the Greenhouse Act, which was proposed by the EAAD in 2032 and put on President Cuomo's desk on June 6, 2033 and signed into law. The Greenhouse Act prohibits any sale of gas-powered cars and mandates that at least 45% of the UECA's energy has to be provided by renewable sources such as solar or wind. After the Greenhouse Act, Cuomo's approval rating rose by 25%, going from an average of 58.8% to an astronomical 84%. Despite the Presidential Elections: Presidential elections in the UECA are held every 3 years and are held on the last Saturday in April. Every person over the age of 19 can vote. However, persons in 2030: 2030 was the first Category:Countries Category:USA